I need you
by Nikonkey
Summary: 'I l-,' those words still haunt my soul and my nightmares, but I must face facts Rudy is gone, gone. What he was going to say I can only guess at but I'm pretty sure it was 'I love you'. During the day I feel the shadow of his lips upon mine and I wonder what could've been. I want him back, I need him back, I-I, I love him. Maybe on Hiatus until I finish another story, I'll see...
1. Prologue

'I l-,' those words still haunt my soul and my nightmares, but I must face the facts, and the fact is that Rudy is gone. What he was going to say I can only guess but I'm pretty sure it was 'I love you'. During the day I feel the shadow of his lips upon mine and I wonder what could've been. I want him back, I need him back, I-I, I love him. That kiss was a glimpse of what could've, what should have been. His funerals today, and today the clouds seem dark, and angry, like the whole world is mourning. The sun isn't here today, there's only a faint cool breeze that feels almost foreboding.

We're here, getting out of the car I can see his casket. There's barely anyone here, just his father, Max and I. I made sure his grave was prepared as perfectly as Papa's. Yellow crop flowers we planted around his grave and they buds were just starting to open, they were the same color has his hair. Everything was collapsing on top of me, the destruction of my home, and the loss of the ones I love. I have nothing left. Slowly before I know what I'm doing I start to speak.

"Why...why must this cause me so much grief? My heart is tearing in two for you Rudy; I hear your last words echoing in my head and the shadow of your lips which feel cold against mine. Today it feels as though the whole world is sad and in despair because you have left me. The clouds are low and gray and a faint breeze stirs forebodingly. I can't live without you Rudy."

Collapsing to my knees, the little strength I had has left me and I cry. My tears drop onto the casket and soon I feel a cold wind surround me, picking me up off the ground. 'Death' I think as it lifts me and then I hear a voice.

"I will bring him back to you, because you have lost so much," it says. The voice was cool and eerie, but it has a undertone that was friendly, like Hitler; to the Jews mean, to his followers a leader. The voice was scary but the undertone made me trust it, it was a deep, fatherly, baritone.

I look down and see my body and I realize Death has picked up my soul so he could speak to me. I smile sadly at him, "Thank you, I will see you again when the time comes." Death only nods and drops me back to my body.

Max is there concerned, "Your heart stopped and you stopped breathing." He started at me with unblinking eyes, almost assessing if I was okay, and a simple bead of sweat traveled slowly down his forehead.

Then a shaky cough echoes from the casket. Smiling I tell him, "I'm fine," and I open the casket to see a yellow haired boy, covered in scrapes but alive. His eyes open slowly starts to stand. Walking out of the casket and comes over to me. He smiles, grabs me in a hug, and whispers, "Thank you."

My emotions overflow like a river and I can't help but cry, but this time they were happy tears. Rudy's father has the biggest smile on his face plastered on and his eyes are unblinking, staring at his son. Max- Max if just staring, as though he think something is wrong, he looks skeptically at Rudy.

We all climb into the car, Rudy's dad driving, Max next to him, and me and Rudy in the back together. The ride was long and awkward, it seemed as though now everything would get better. The pale sun peeked out from behind the whitening clouds and seemed to light up everything. The foreboding breeze is gone and now the world seems to be smiling. Everything felt perfect, and peaceful.

When we get back to Heaven Street it was rebuilt, looking just like it did before the war. We drove past the memorial sign, naming all of those who didn't make it. Rudy's name is on it. Slowly as the car stops I jump out, and on the black stone I find his name. I scratch his name out with an old rusted nail lying on the ground and etch in the words, 'Love heals all.'

The car is a block away and I'm walking over to it when Rudy opens the window, sticks his head out and calls, "Saumensch hurry up!"

Running towards the car I call, "Saukerl," and hop in, a large smile on my face, happy to have the boy I love back with me once again.

With Rudy here I know I have something to live for, sitting next to him I lean over kiss him and say, "I love you."

* * *

**Author notes: this is only the prologue so be patient I promise it will be longer. This is the story of Rudy and Liesel what could've been. I hope you like it, I'll try to get the next out soon as it's summer, here.**

* * *

**Disclaimer If you think I own The Book Thief your crazier than me. I do this for fun and fun alone.**


	2. Chapter 1

It's really good to be back, the Land of the Dead is very nice, it's calm and serene, but it's an eternal darkness and occasionally you bump into those faces you know. I swam through the darkness for about a week but I couldn't enjoy the peace of it, I missed Liesel. Death had his own spot in the Land of the Dead and I went there, asking him to bring me back to Liesel. He had been looking into a crystal ball; in the crystal ball was Liesel, my dad, and someone Death told me was Max, they were looking over a casket, my casket.

Taking a deep breath I asked Death, "May I go back to her, I need her, I miss her?"

Putting a cold hand on my shoulder Death said, "She has suffered much in her life, you may go back, but know this those who have died don't do well in the Land of the Living."

Nodding a felt a whoosh of air, and opened my eyes to see darkness. I coughed and heard someone. Light blinded me momentarily and then I saw my Saumensch, Liesel. She smiled at me, and I walk over and hug her Death words forgotten. I smile and we walk back to a car heading for home.

When Liesel said she loved me my heart stopped, my world felt complete. At what I recognized as a memorial site I saw Liesel scratch out my name. It felt so good to be back, especially with Liesel, I never want to leave her again. Heaven Street had been rebuilt it seemed. Liesel's kiss was unforgettable, it felt good to have her back.

In the back of my mind I wondered what death meant though, 'those who have died don't do well,' and the words echo in my brain.

We entered what used to be Liesel's house. It looked almost as it had before but not quite. Turning to me Liesel asked, "Would you like to see your house?"

I nodded and we walked out towards the place I had called home. It was different, there wasn't multiple beds all over, and the fact that most of my family was gone hit me like the bombs that killed them. Suddenly Ilsa Hermann , the mayor's wife stormed through the door. "Liesel, we have a problem," she said

Liesel raced out of the house into her car as I followed. She sped us to the mayor's house and we walked into the library. Speaking she said, "All the money, all the money we have collected to rebuild, it's gone."

I was confused, hadn't we already rebuilt? As if answering my thoughts Liesel said, "We only rebuilt a few of the houses, and we are planning on getting a new memorial site for all those who have died."

That made sense but suddenly Death's words echoed again. I wondered if this is what he meant but in my heart I knew that there was something else coming, even worse than this. But for now I had to focus, we had a mystery; we had to find the money.

Ilsa said, "The only thing we found in the safe was this book."

The book was old and ratty but the title said The Book Thief and opening it Liesel gasped. "This is my story," she said, "This is the book that saved my life." I couldn't believe it, why did Liesel have a book written by her? The covered said, "By anonymous," and I wondered. Nothing made sense, the thief purposely left a book, and it was written by Liesel. These thoughts swam through my head as I wracked by brain to find an answer.

"Check the copyright date," I said. The copyright date, 1944; it was now 1946 that made no sense, this whole mystery made no sense.

* * *

**Author note** Ok I know it is really short but I figured I got a chapter up in a day so that's impressive for me.

Oh and a thanks to TotoroBird ( and to Emily Meminger who both reviewed and inspired me to write this short but quick chapter.

* * *

**Disclaimer **Let me just say I hate doing these but I in no way shape or form own The Book Thief movie or book or the rights to either and again if you think that your insane.


End file.
